wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lonely Planet/Gallery
Wander and Sylvia encounter a lonely talking planet named Janet, whose landscape changes based on how much Wander does for her. But whenever Wander wants Sylvia to join in, Janet repeatedly separates Sylvia from Wander, and vows to have him all to herself. Meeting Janet s1e13a Drab planet.jpg S1e13a Wander stands on the planet.jpg|"Guhh." S1e13a Wander disgusted by the planet's appearance.jpg|"There's gotta be somethin' nice to say about this..." S1e13a Wander "Cold...".jpg|"...cold, drab,..." S1e13a Wander "...empty place".jpg|"...dreary, and empty place." S1e13a Wander thinking.jpg S1e13a Wander gets an idea.jpg s1e13a Wander 'Though plain and simple,...'.jpg|"Though plain and simple,..." s1e13a Wander '...this cute little planet...'.jpg|"...this cute little planet..." s1e13a Wander '...has tons of...'.jpg|"...has tons of..." s1e13a Wander '...potential,...'.jpg|"...potential,..." s1e13a Wander '...with room to grow.'.jpg|"...with room to grow." s1e13a Flower growing near Wander's feet.jpg s1e13a Flower growing near Wander's feet 2.jpg s1e13a Flower growing near Wander's feet 3.jpg s1e13a Flower growing near Wander's feet 4.jpg s1e13a Janet talking.jpg s1e13a Wander surprised 1.jpg s1e13a Wander surprised 2.jpg s1e13a Wander and Janet 1.jpg s1e13a Wander and Janet 2.jpg s1e13a Wander and Janet 3.jpg s1e13a Wander and Planet Janet zoomed out.jpg s1e13a Wander 'Also, it talks.'.jpg s1e13a Wander 'Hello, planet.'.jpg|"Hello, planet!" s1e13a Wander 'I'm Wander.'.jpg|"I'm Wander." s1e13a Wander 'What's your name'.jpg|"What's your name?" s1e13a Janet 'Oh, umm...'.jpg|"Oh! Umm..." s1e13a Janet 'I'm afraid I don't know. I've never needed a name before.'.jpg|"I'm afraid I don't know. I've never needed a name before." s1e13a Janet 'Though I do believe I've always liked the name Janet.'.jpg|"Though I do believe I've always liked the name 'Janet'." s1e13a Wander 'Nice to meet you,...'.jpg s1e13a Wander 'Planet Janet'.jpg s1e13a Janet 'Though, why would I even bother'.jpg s1e13a Janet 'It's not like I've had any visitors'.jpg S1e13a_Janet_'Ever.'.png S1e13a_Planet_zooming_out_2.jpg S1e13a Title card.jpg S1e13a Wander "Some sort of shame".jpg|"Well, that is some sort of shame." s1e13a Wander 'Those folks don't know what they're missin'.'.jpg S1e13a Janet "Oh, Wander".jpg S1e13a_Flower_growing.jpg s1e13a Wander 'I'd tell ya,...'.jpg s1e13a Wander '...in all our travels,...'.jpg s1e13a Janet wondering what Wander means by 'we'.jpg s1e13a Sylvia appears 2.jpg S1e13a Sylvia approaching.jpg S1e13a Sylvia says "Boring!", part 1.jpg S1e13a Sylvia says "Boring!", part 2.jpg s1e13a Sylvia 'Come on, let's get outta here.'.jpg s1e13a Wander 'Sylvia!'.jpg s1e13a Wander 'Meet Janet!'.jpg S1e13a Janet meeting Sylvia.jpg S1e13a Sylvia speechless.jpg S1e13a Wander "This is Sylvia".jpg S1e13a Wander "A mountain too high".jpg S1e13a Wander "A valley too low".jpg S1e13a Wander "Or a river...".jpg S1e13a Wander "...too wide".jpg S1e13a Wander "To keep apart".jpg S1e13a Wander "A pair...".jpg S1e13a Wander "...of pals".jpg S1e13a Wander "Like she...".jpg S1e13a Wander "...and I!".jpg S1e13a Wander hugs Sylvia.jpg S1e13a Janet greets Sylvia rudely.jpg S1e13a Sylvia gets frozen in the face.jpg S1e13a Sylvia shivering.jpg S1e13a Sylvia "Crazy".jpg S1e13a Sylvia takes Wander with her tail.jpg S1e13a Sylvia putting Wander on her back.jpg S1e13a Wander and Sylvia start to leave.jpg S1e13a Janet tells Wander "Don't go!!".jpg S1e13a Janet starts shaking.jpg Going For a Swim Spin Drying Watching the Sunset S1e13a_Wander_watching_the_sunset.jpg S1e13a_Wander_watching_the_sunset_2.jpg s1e13a Wander watching the sunset 3.jpg s1e13a Wander watching the sunset 4.jpg s1e13a Wander watching the sunset 5.jpg s1e13a Wander watching the sunset 6.jpg s1e13a Sylvia and Janet during the sunset 1.jpg s1e13a Sylvia and Janet during the sunset 2.jpg s1e13a Sylvia and Janet during the sunset 3.jpg s1e13a Sylvia 'I'M COMING, WANDER!'.jpg s1e13a Sylvia 'Really¿'.jpg s1e13a Sylvia climbing the tree.jpg That Night S1e13a_Janet_''Oh_Wander_I_can't_tell_you_how_simply_wonderful_it's_been_to_have.jpg S1e13a_Wander_''Oh_Thanks_Janet''.jpg S1e13a_Wander_''We_have_fun_today_too''.jpg S1e13a_Wander_''Right_Sylvia''.jpg Janet and Sylvia Breakfast Time S1e13a_Janet_''Good_morning_my_wonderful_Wander''.jpg S1e13a Wander opens his eyes.jpg S1e13a_Wander_slides_into_his_hat.jpg S1e13a Wander yawns.jpg S1e13a Wander Mornin' Janet.jpg S1e13a Wander Where's Sylvia.jpg S1e13a Janet Oh, she went for a climb.jpg S1e13a Janet And then a swim.jpg S1e13a A mushroom rises Wander.jpg S1e13a Wander starts to squeal.jpg S1e13a Wander Pancakes.jpg S1e13a Wander Well, aren't you the hostess with the mostest.jpg S1e13a A vine begins to feed Wander with a pancake.jpg S1e13a Wander eating the pancakes.jpg S1e13a Wander (mouth full) I can't wait for Sylvia to get back!.jpg S1e13a A sudden of vine started to chomp.jpg S1e13a A vine feeding Wander the pancakes.jpg S1e13a Wander (mouth full) If there's one thing I know about Sylvia.jpg S1e13a Wander (mouth full) it's that exercise.jpg S1e13a Wander (mouth full) makes her huuuuuuungry!.jpg S1e13a Wander (mouth full) If there's two things I know about Sylvia.jpg S1e13a Wander (mouth full) it's that she loooves.jpg S1e13a Wander (mouth full) If theres...jpg S1e13a Wander three things.jpg S1e13a Wander I know about Sylvia –.jpg Unusual Surprise Janet and Sylvia, Again Inside the Cottage s1e13a Giant plant about to kiss Wander.jpg s1e13a Giant plant about to kiss Wander - close up.jpg s1e13a Wander and Janet near of a kiss.jpg The Battle S1e13a Wander What happened.jpg S1e13a Sylvia Who the GROP cares.jpg Janet's New Friendship S1e13a_Maurice_appears.jpg S1e13a_Janet_happy_to_see_Maurice.jpg S1e13a_Wander,_Sylvia,_Janet,_and_Maurice.jpg S1e13a_Maurice_close_up.jpg s1e13a Wander and Sylvia.jpg To return to the episode summary for " ", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries